Tradiciones Cumpleañeras
by Misao-CG
Summary: ONESHOT. Para celebrar los cumpleaños de los dorados, digamos que la orden tiene algunos olorosos rituales. ¿Podrá Milo Escapar? Un fic por el cumpleaños de Milo. DEJEN REVIEW.


**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente Omake, en honor de Milo, que está de cumpleaños. **ESTE OMAKE ESTÁ SITUADO AL FINAL DE LOS SUCESOS DE IMAGO MUNDI**: Más específicamente, después que Milo le muestra a su hijito a Shion y Saori. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**ESTE OMAKE ESTÁ DEDICADO A ARWENCITA POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS. ¡OJALÁ QUE LO DIFRUTES! Eres una gran persona y espero que tus deseos se cumplan, y que triunfes mucho.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 125 para ver y entender Manga: El personaje más antipático **NUNCA** se muere._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**OMAKE:**

**Una tradición Cumpleañera.******

Afro se acercó cauteloso hasta unos bidones que tenía ocultos en aquél pasadizo. Estaban listos desde el día anterior llenos de agua con colorante verde neón. El inocente observador podría haber pensado que a lo mejor el excéntrico santo de piscis tenía intenciones de teñir algunas telas, pero digamos que tal tarea no estaba en la mente de Afro… iban a celebrarle el cumpleaños a Milo.

Desde tiempos inmemoriales, o más bien desde que al maestro de Docko se le ocurrió hacer una guerra de agua el día del cumpleaños de un santo dorado, que toda la orden de las 12 casas celebraba los felices nuevas primaveras de sus compañeros arrojándole líquidos y otras sustancias menos felices, sobre todo olorosas, al cumpleañero de turno. Si bien esta generación de dorados no era la más salvaje, sí era la más ocurrente para innovar en estas ocasiones.

"1, 2, 3, 4 y 5… ¡Bien! Están todos, no falta ninguno." Anunció Afro en voz alta, riendo de antemano. "Ahora tengo que llevar esto hasta Sagitario y…"

"Buenos días Afro." Saludó Milo a la pasada.

"Buenos, Milo. ¿Qué onda? Anoche no les vimos ni a ti ni a Alisa. Se perdieron un gran anuncio." Comentó el santo de piscis. "¿Milo?"

El santo de escorpión siguió caminando tan tranquilo. Afro lo miró y ladeó la cabeza: Milo parecía no haberse percatado que él estaba allí, aunque lo había saludado. Aquí había gato encerrado… ¿Por qué llevaba la capa puesta de ese modo? Estaba cubierto por completo por ella. Ya, está bien, había frío, pero Milo exageraba con esa actitud. En fin. Afro se encogió de hombros y regresó su atención a los bidones que tenía que sacar de allí.

A todo esto… ¿Qué hacía Milo en los pasadizos secretos, solo, a esa hora? Afro giró la cabeza en la dirección en la que había visto desaparecer al escorpión segundos antes. ¡Milo estaba escapando! Eso era trampa, no se valía usar los pasadizos para huir del cumpleaños.

Decidido a no dejarlo ir, Afro se puso de pie y corrió tras su compañero para que no se…

"¡Ggggguuaaa!"

… Se detuvo en seco. Eso se oyó como bebé molesto. ¿Qué hacía Milo con un bebé?

"¡Shhh! Tranquilo, pequeño, Shhh…"

Afro casi se cae de espaldas cuando escuchó esta última parte. Ató cabos más rápido de lo que estaba preparado. Si era lo que estaba pensando¡QUÉ GRAN NOTICIÓN¡**_TENÍA_** que avisarle al resto! Giró sobre sus talones lo más rápido que pudo, pero quiso la casualidad que en medio de su atolondramiento, Afro girase en la dirección equivocada y al comenzar a correr, se dio un tremendo **gOLPAZo** contra la pared, que por mucho santo dorado que fuese el sueco, poco podía hacer contra una pared de piedra maciza, diseñada para evitar destrucciones. Afro cayó de espaldas, totalmente noqueado, con pajaritos dándole vueltas alrededor de la cabeza y los ojos en cruz.

No pudo ir a dar las buenas nuevas.

"¿**DÓNDE** está **EL INÚTIL** de Afro?" Bramó Máscara Mortal. De todos los santos, era el que más gozaba celebrando a sus compañeros… y el que más amenazas profería cuando le tocaba su turno. "¡LA **IDEA** es ir a **DESPERTAR** a Milo **A SU CASA**! No que el bicho se despierte y huya."

"Y que no se escude detrás de Alisa." Añadió Shura, tan impaciente como el santo de cáncer. "No podría ni siquiera alzar la voz con ella cerca: le puede hacer mal o provocarle el parto. Si algo le pasa al crío ese, me voy a sentir muy mal."

"El que Alisa esté esperando bebé no la hace de cristal." Comentó Shaka muy tranquilo. Como todos los años, él era el encargado de inmovilizar a la víctima (por lo mismo, era un lío cuando era **SU** cumpleaños). "Milo no se va a esconder detrás de ella… como otros que conozco."

Ni bien terminó de decir esto, todos se quedaron mirando a Aioria, quien se rió nerviosamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Más que su cumpleaños o haberse escondido detrás de Alisa, lo que recordaba como lo más trascendental del día había sido la monumental paliza que Milo le había dado luego en los entrenamientos por haber arriesgado a toda su familia (literal).

"¡Yo no me escondí detrás de Alisa! No soy tan cobarde." Se defendió con energía. "Fue Alisa la que se puso delante de mi." Aioros le dio una palmada.

"Sí, como no. Ya verás el próximo año."

Aioria bufó molesto, mientras estiraba los brazos. Ya casi todo estaba listo. Prácticamente todos los dorados estaban allí, preparándolo todo. La idea era ir hasta la casa de Escorpión y emboscar a su guardián en el momento en que menos se lo pensaba. Le iban a lanzar anilinas, caldo de pescado y huevos podridos… Camus había sugerido orina de mofeta, idea que había sido bien recibida, mas no puesta en práctica: nadie quiso ir a atrapar a una mofeta viva y los santos plateados se negaron rotundamente a obedecer semejante orden. Se las habían ingeniado para llenar globos con estas sustancias, y tenían bastantes. Lo único que faltaban eran las anilinas, que Afro debía llevar en cualquier…

"**¡OIGAN!** Alguien está usando los pasadizos secretos." Alertó de pronto Camus. En menos de un segundo, todos los dorados presentes tenían a oreja pegada al suelo.

¡Ay! Como no estar ahí para darles un cariñoso puntapié.

Pasos. Se oían los quietos pasos de alguien en los pasadizos, que al parecer conocía muy bien el trayecto. Saga se incorporó y se cruzó de brazos.

"Los pasos vienen desde el Salón del Gran Maestro."

"Quizás es la princesa…" Sugirió Shaka. "No… ya habría caído en alguna de las trampas…"

Todos se sentaron en el suelo y prestaron atención, por si oían los llamados de auxilio de la diosa… pero pasaron 30 segundos sin que nada pasara, por lo tanto, la presencia de Athena Parthenos en los pasillos secretos fue descartada.

"Se me hace que Milo se está escapando." Gruñó Máscara Mortal. "Hoy la Casa de Escorpión estaba muy silenciosa cuando pasé por ahí."

Silencio General. Alguien se tronó los nudillos.

**"A LA CASA DE ARIES."**

Cuál manada en estampida, los dorados allí reunidos tomaron sus cosas, y, tras dejar que Alde tomara la delantera, corrieron en tropel hacia la salida de aquél pasadizo, que se encontraba cercana a la entrada de la Casa de Aries.

Kyrus se agitó molesto en los brazos de su papá. Le incomodaba el roce de la tela sobre su cara, y por más que agitaba los brazos para intentar apartarla, ésta no se caía. Milo, aprehensivo, se detuvo unos momentos para ver qué ocurría con su hijo.

"¡GGGGGGGGGGG!"

"Shh, quédate quieto¿Qué te molesta ahora¡No me digas que necesitas un cambio de pañal!" Milo se apoyó contra la pared mientras tanteaba el pañal del bebé, que para su alivio estaba limpio. "Ya estamos cerca de la salida, no es para que te alteres… ya vamos con tu mamá…"

Se quedó mirando al bebé que tenía en sus brazos. Parecía una pasa arrugada. Vaya… apenas ahora recién podía observarle mejor. Tan pequeñito, tan frágil… meció a su bebé mientras le susurraba quietos sonidos algo armónicos. Kyrus hizo un puchero y se lo quedó viendo. Se pasó las manitos por la cara en forma torpe, para luego girar la cabeza en dirección del peto de la armadura. Allí se quedó quietecito, mirando a su papá con ojos largos que poco podían dilucidar.

Mariposas en su estómago. Eso sintió en ese momento. Esta cosita tan pequeña era suya, y dependía por entero de él. Su delgado cabello castaño, sus plásticas manitos y su respiración tan quieta. ¿Estaría respirando? Claro que sí, tenía los ojos abiertos y había baboseado su armadura en su afán de mirarlo a los ojos. Sonrió y acunó a Kyrus en sus brazos, quien no tardó en emitir un bostezo de recién nacido y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo. Abrió los ojitos una última vez.

"¿Quieres ir con tu mamita? Ya lo creo. Has de tener hambre el muy aprovechado."

Milo se enderezó y cubrió a Kyrus con su capa, a modo de protegerle mejor. Caminó los pocos metros que le faltaban para la salida, sintiéndose contento y completo. Nunca habría creído que un niño pudiese llenarle tanto el alma. ¡Ojalá que no resultara tan travieso como él lo había sido en su momento! Casi podía oír las carcajadas de su maestro.

Se detuvo.

Observó la puerta de salida con los ojos entrecerrados. Cierto instinto le decía que no debía atravesarla. Miró a su hijo y volvió a mirar la puerta. Suspiró resignado. ¡Cierto! Había olvidado que era su cumpleaños. Algo le decía que le estaban esperando al otro lado.

"¿Y ahora como te saco, Kyrus?"

Milo volvió a suspirar y observó sus alrededores. Mejor retrocedía sobre sus pasos y usaba alguna otra salida. No le importaba que lo celebraran, pero estos brutos no sabían que estaba con un bebé en los brazos y no podía arriesgarlo. Con pasos silenciosos, para que así no lo escucharan, se dispuso a retroceder.

Al fin y al cabo que había otras salidas del pasadizo.

"Ya debería estar aquí." Susurró Shura.

"Sip." Dijo Mu.

**"¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?"**

"…"

**"YA QUIERO CAERLE A PATADAS."**

"… Shh…" Pidió Aioros.

**"¿QUÉ LO ESTÁ RETRASANDO TANTO?"**

"Máscara." Gruñó Aioria.

**"¡ME MATA LA IMPACIENCIA!"**

"¿Quieres Callarte?" Pidió Shaka, que comenzaba a exasperarse.

**"¡NO ME CALLARÉ!"**

"Entonces te callo." Aldebarán le dio un tremendo coscorrón a Máscara, que lo botó por los suelos y lo dejó viendo canarios volar alrededor de su cabeza. Por algo dicen que el guardián de la cuarta casa no sirve para emboscadas. "¡AGRADECE QUE MEDÍ MI FUERZA!"

**"¿QUÉ TE PASA, TORO CONDENADO Y…?"**

**"¡MAESTRO MU! ES EL SEÑOR MILO."** Kiki apareció de repente junto a Mu. Se veía extático de contento: agitaba los brazos como si fuera a echarse a volar de un momento a otro. **"¡NO LO VA A CREER! ACABO DE VERLO SALIR POR ARIES CON SU…"**

**"¿ARIES DIJISTE, MUCHACHO?"** Máscara preguntó al tiempo que sujetaba a Kiki de la solapa. El aprendiz asintió.

**"¡SÍ! Y NO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO PORQUE…"**

"Nos descubrió: **SALIÓ DEL PASADIZO EN ARIES**." Anunció Saga. Mientras los demás ya corrían en dirección de la primera casa. Mu se iba a echar a correr, pero Kiki le sujetó la mano.

"¡Maestro Mu! Espere un poco, no me dejaron terminar."

"¿Qué ocurre, Kiki?" Preguntó el lemuriano, que por fortuna tenía la cabeza bastante más fría que sus demás compañeros, incluso Camus. Kiki infló el pecho.

Mientras tanto en las escaleras de Aries, Milo dio un ágil salto en retroceso para esquivar una de las tantas bromas de sus compañeros. Pero no se quedó quieto. Más preocupado por su hijito que por su propia integridad, siguió corriendo y evadiendo a sus compañeros de armas, quienes poca tregua le daban. Aioros y los gemelos se detuvieron curiosos al ver que Milo no usaba sus manos. Shura quedó estampado en el suelo, pero se levantó rápido Shaka se limitó a observar al igual que Aioria, pero los demás le perseguían con ahínco, siendo el más contento¿quién más? Máscara Mortal.

**"¿MILO?"** Preguntó Mu en cuanto llegó, jadeando, junto a los gemelos.

"Por allá." Aioros le señaló en dirección del atribulado dorado con calma. A Mu casi se le cae el pelo: Milo estaba arrinconado entre Alde, Camus, Shura y Máscara Mortal, quienes estaban por lanzar sus globos.

**"¡CRISTAL WALL!"**

"¡Oye Crío¿Qué te pasa?"

Los globos que estaban por reventarle encima a Milo se estrellaron de lleno contra la pared de cristal de Mu, y más de alguno salpicó hacia quienes les habían lanzado. Molestos, Camus, Shura y Aldebarán se voltearon hacia Mu en actitud de reclamo, pero quien se enfureció fue Máscara. Milo no se demoró en retroceder.

**"¡MU! TRAIDOR MALNACIDO. SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁS DE NUESTRA PARTE."**

Sin embargo sus lloriqueos fueron callados por otro más agudo…

**"¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

… Qué obviamente captó la atención en forma instantánea.

"Alisa dio a luz anoche. Kiki me lo dijo." Le explicó Mu a Aioros y a los boquiabiertos gemelos. "Vino ante Athena para presentarle a su hijo."

**"¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Los santos vieron como Milo subía algunos escalones y se dejaba caer sentado, mientras nervioso y preocupado, mecía algo que tenía entre los brazos. No hacían falta dos dedos de frente para saber que llevaba un histérico bebé con él. Menos de un hipo se demoraron en llegar hasta él. Sin embargo, Milo pegó un brinco hacia atrás.

**"¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**"BOLA DE SALVAJES. ¿QUÉ NO SE DAN CUENTA LOS MUY BABOSOS?"** Espetó furioso. El santo de escorpión se volvió hacia su pequeño. "¿No te pasó nada, verdad? Tranquilo, hijito, tranquilo. No pasó nada."

**"¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"¡Te Aseguro Que No Nos Dimos Cuenta!" Se apresuró a decir Camus, bastante compungido. "¡Por favor! Dinos Que El Bebé Está Bien." Añadió con urgencia.

**"¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"No pasó nada, mi niño, no pasó nada…" Milo levantó la mirada muy molesto. **"¿YA VEN LO QUE HICIERON¿ACASO KIKI NO LES DIJO?"**

"¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Era impresionante ver a Milo susurrándole a su bebé con una inusual ternura, para luego, segundos después, ladrarles a los demás con ferocidad.

"No le dimos oportunidad." Explicó Alde, tan urgido como los demás. "No nos imaginamos que…"

"¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"¡A Alisa le faltaban tres semanas! SOMOS HOMBRES, no pensamos en esos detalles." Añadió Shura, casi al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

"Pensamos en otros, menos en esos."

"¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Milo volvió a sentarse, sin dejar de mecer a Kyrus. Por alguna razón los llantos de su bebé lo ponían como gato de espaldas en una perrera. Puso un taimado mohín y de pronto toda su atención se concentró en el lloroso bebé. Lentamente, los demás santos comenzaron a rodearlo.

"¡Cálmate, hijito! No pasó nada, estás bien, no pasó nada… Shh…"

Kyrus, que hacía gala de sus fuertes pulmones, se detuvo unos instantes para tomar aire y seguir llorando como todo un profesional en el asunto. Milo seguía meciéndolo, y temiendo que se quedara sin fuelle, le topó el pechito. Entonces, entre que lo mecía, susurraba y trataba de calmarlo, Kyrus atrapó con una de sus manitos un dedo de su papá, atrapando la atención y los 8 sentidos de Milo, quien sintió un extraño nudo en la garganta. Sus llantos disminuyeron hasta que solo fueron un nervioso vahído. El bebé no parecía tener intenciones de soltar el dedo de su papá.

"Este bebé es hijo de tigre. ¡Miren qué agarre!" Comentó de pronto Aioros, muy divertido, y contento como nadie.

Hay que decir que todos los dorados presentes se pusieron contentísimos. Después de todo, no todos los días un santo dorado se convertía en papá.

"Milo, no te pongas a llorar. ¡Estás a Punto!" Se burló de pronto Máscara. "¡Quiere llorar, quiere llorar!"

**¡TONK, TONK, TONK!**

Saga, Kanon y Alde le propinaron un coscorrón al mismo tiempo, por lo que podrán adivinar quien quedó fuera de servicio hasta nuevo aviso. Milo entonces se percató que estaba rodeado de dorados, y que todos lo miraban enternecidos. Por alguna razón eso no le dio vergüenza, aunque si hubiera sido otro el caso… otro gallo habría cantado.

"Milo, **ERES** Papá." Le dijo Camus con una gran sonrisa. "¡Mira Qué Bebé Más Lindo Tienes Ahí!"

"¡Mírale que pequeño es!" Exclamó Kanon. "¿Seguro son de ese tamaño?"

"Se parece a Alisa… ¡Qué alivio!" Bromeó Aioria.

"¿A Alisa? Este crío es idéntico a Milo cuando era bebé: hay fotos que lo prueban." Aseguró Saga sonriendo. "¡Parece estar hecho de goma!"

"¡Shhh! Más bajo o lo harán que llore de nuevo." Advirtió Shura. "No te le acerques, Saga, o le harás llorar."

"Mugre Shura." Gruñó el Gemelo Mayor, sin darse cuenta que su hermano se reía a escondidas. "¿Cómo está Alisa¿Todo bien?

"¡Háganse a un lado que quiero verlo!" Exclamó Shaka.

"¡HEY¡Está usando la ropa que le regalé!" Exclamó Camus. "Alsacia me ayudó a elegirla."

"Kanon, quita tu cabello de ahí, que no dejas ver." Pidió Mu, tratando de quitar una azul mata de cabello de en medio. "Milo¿Cómo lo hiciste para sacarlo del hospital?"

"¡Quiero Verlo¡Háganse a un lado!"

"¿Kanon¡Ese es Saga! Estoy aquí y no le estorbo a nadie." Gruñó Kanon. "¡Tiene los Ojos Grises!"

"¡No puedo verlo¿Por qué no me dejan ver?"

"Si quieres verlo, abre los ojos, Shaka." Le dijo Mu. "No, pensándolo bien, no lo hagas."

"¡Sal de mi Camino Alde! No me dejas ver. Ocupas Mucho Espacio." Protestó Aioria.

"¡No Empujen!"

Milo miró y observó en silencio. Estaba como desconectado de la realidad. Al calmarse Kyrus, él también se había relajado y la situación lo tenía sin palabras. Pasaba su mirada de sus compañeros a su hijo. El bebé lloriqueó un poco y agitó los brazos, molesto por el atosigamiento del que era víctima.

"Por cierto… ¿Es niño o niña?" Preguntó Aioros. Tanta alharaca y ni se habían detenido a preguntar por el sexo del pequeño. Milo sonrió.

"Amigos míos, les presento a mi hijo Kyrus." Anunció el santo de Escorpión, hinchando el pecho de orgullo. "… éste es mi hijo."

Todos se quedaron en contemplativo silencio, mientras Kyrus, ya más calmado, intentaba encontrar una posición cómoda en los brazos de su papá. Oía muchos ruidos raros, fuertes voces que no conocía y olores raros que lo tenían nervioso. Todo eso le asustaba un poco¿Y Cómo NO? No más hacía unas horas había pasado por la peor experiencia que un bebé puede sufrir: pasar por el canal de parto. Lo único que conocía de las que habían, era la voz de su papá… que le hacía sentir muy seguro.

Poco conciente era el crío que allí, en medio de los santos dorados, más seguro no podía estar.

"¿Milo?" La voz de Saga se alzó de pronto.

"¿Sí?"

"Feliz Cumpleaños."

**Fin del Omake.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**PS:** Este Omake fue flash. Se me ocurrió anoche y bueno… hasta que lo escribí, mis manos no se podían estar quietas. Este OneShot está dedicado a Milo por su cumpleaños, que es mañana martes 8 de noviembre. De paso aprovecho para **DESEARLE A ARWENCITA UN FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**, a que comparte fechas con Milito lindo. **¡QUE LOS CUMPLAS FELIZ, ARWENCITA!** Respecto de lo demás… el fic no tuvo lectora de pruebas, y si se me escaparon fallas ortográficas o gramaticales, lo lamento mucho. Espero que sean los menos. Las respuestas a sus reviews de "Extremus Australis" se contestarán mañana, si es que Dios quiere. **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**¡NINGÚN ANIMAL FUE LASTIMADO DURANTE LA PRODUCCIÓN DE ESTE OMAKE!**

_El único que terminó afectado por algo, fue Afro, pero eso fue su culpa y lo que le pasó, le pasó por distraído y atolondrado._

_…_

_Estuvo 4 horas tirado antes que notaran su ausencia y decidieran buscarlo._

_No tuvo secuelas… excepto un fuerte resfrío._


End file.
